Legend of Siberia Short: Bring it up later
by Neoraichu
Summary: Tigress has some issues with her first pregnancy, and fortunately she has her co-wives and husband to help her out with them.


Legend of Siberia Short: Bring it up later

by neoraichu

A small white tiger cub sat eagerly on the knee of the great yak, her adoptive father. She knew it was time for another spoon feeding of milk and honey from the nice big silver spoon. It didn't matter where the milk came from, or the honey for that matter. She just knew it was all good and all for her to grow up big and strong.

The other monks seemed too busy to care. Too busy to play with her. Only yak father would make time for her at an age when attention was badly needed. When she really needed someone to love her.

When he opened his mouth to speak, it sounded quite... off.

"Master? *hurk*" he said in a deep feminine voice.

Siberia opened her eyes to see Tigress resting on top of her. After all, she claimed her Master's torso to be her favorite 'bed'. Tigress' belly was showing signs of pregnancy faster than Siberia or Fenghuang, so her gut stuck out a bit more. Even her teats were showing signs that milk was starting to accumulate in them.

"Mas-*hurk*" she said again.

She sat up quickly, raising up Tigress as well. It was already a routine for the two: A fitful sleep followed by a round of morning sickness.

"Mas- *hurk... urp*"

Tigress was desperately trying to suppress the urge to vomit and it wasn't working.

Siberia just pat her back and hoped that it wouldn't be much this time.

Then the warm spew came over the larger tigress' shoulder and leaked down her back. She was sure some of it landed on the bed sheets as well. It was thankfully more of spitting up than actual flow blown vomiting, and Siberia was grateful for that much.

Tigress kept swallowing until most of it was back in her stomach. By then, she was sniffling and tearing up.

"It's alright, my love," she purred, "Just don't worry about things."

"I'm so sorry," Tigress sobbed, "How can I be such a burden to you?!"

"I swear you are no burden to me," she replied as she used her claw tips to seek out acupressure points across her back, "It's not your fault that your first pregnancy... has early complications." She said it diplomatically.

Tigress was barely a month pregnant, and already had a few weeks of both morning sickness and mood swings.

Siberia picked up a bowl of special sticky buns from the stand by the bed.

"Master..." she whimpered, "I don't..."

"It's alright," she replied, "I know these buns... aren't your favorites... but I promise that eating them each day, the ginger and mint filling will help calm your stomach for most of the day."

She placed the bowl next to her so she could keep her one hand behind Tigress' back and the other could be used to feed her one bun at a time.

"You need to keep your strength up," she added as she brought the bun closer to Tigress' mouth, "You're eating for two now."

Tigress nearly choked as she ate the first one, but managed to chew it enough to swallow it with no... comeback.

"That's so very good, my love," she replied, "Just eat two more of these and... we can take a bath... I'll change the sheets... we can get some more sleep before lunch."

"Gotta... stay... strong," she moaned as Siberia prepared another bun to be eaten.

"I promise I more than make up from any practice you're losing out on now... as soon as you're feeling up to it."

A hard promise to keep considering her morning sickness could last up to 5 months. The moodiness could last up to 3 months, and could almost as easily start up again in the last trimester of the pregnancy.

While Fenghuang seemed to be able to cope with the mood swings and vomiting of Tigress, Po was not so able to deal with her.

The day before, Tigress threw a cot at him as she screamed, " **YOU DID THIS TO ME!**"

While the owl chuckled and Po looked on totally confused, it took both arms of the larger tigress to keep the smaller one from getting into arm's reach of their husband and future father.

Not only did the bun's filling contain ginger and mint, but also a couple of other secret herbs and spices to help calm Tigress' emotional outbursts. Ones she had to travel far and pay greatly to acquire from Qiong Qi (aka the Scorpion). Hopefully the red scorpion gave her enough herbs to handle Tigress' problems over the course of her pregnancy. She shelled out enough gold coin to last two or three pregnancies.

She swept the smaller tigress into her arms as she made way to the bath. In the corner of her eye, she could see Po ducking into a doorway as soon as he laid eyes on the pair of them. She was grateful that he was behind them, so Tigress couldn't see him hide from her.

Setting Tigress on a bench, she lit up the water heater and waited while she snuggled in the seat next to her. The heat spread about the room as steam began rising from the hot water barrel. Finally, she picked up the scalding hot drum and poured it into the tub. She added rose oil and rose petals to the bath before she deposited the smaller tigress into it. She placed her head in the notch at the end so she wouldn't slip under if she should happen to doze off.

The she turned and walked towards the door.

"Master..." moaned Tigress, "Please don't go..."

"I... forgot something, my love," she replied as she stepped out and closed the door, "It won't take but a moment."

Po was standing nearby. "Is Tigress... all right?" he asked gingerly.

"No," she signed, "It may well get worse before it gets better... You have to be supportive of her no matter what she says..."

"I promise."

"That's very... *hurk*" she said as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Don't want Tigress to see that you're as vulnerable as she?" asked Fenghuang as she walked up behind Po.

"Can't let Tigress *hurk* worry about me *urp* I have to be strong *hurk* for the both of us," she said as some spew leaked from between her interlaced fingers.

"Why don't you just take the same medicine you got from the Scorpion?"

"I can't be sure there's enough for both of us," she sighed as she rubbed her hands on her shoulders, "Tigress needs it more... *urp* than I do." Looking at the two of them sternly, she added, "Swear... swear on your honor as Kung Fu Masters *hurk*... that you won't speak to Tigress of this *urp*" About then, Siberia clamped her hands over her mouth again, and a little more barf leaked between her fingers.

Po rubbed her back as he said, "I'm so sorry... I feel so worthless... Can't do anything for either of you..."

"Just be there for Tigress... she needs you... for the rest of her life," she replied.

"Oh, there's something you can do," cooed the owl.

"What's that?!" he asked eagerly.

"I know this place in the Bamboo Forest where very rare and potent 'hangman's ginseng' grows. If you get some, I'm sure I can make a morning sickness medicine that will be enough for Tigress and Siberia."

"So it's an epic quest!" he replied, "Wait... is there some catch I should know about?"

"Not really," she answered.

Po sighed.

"Unless you count the two dozen or so bloodthirsty wolf bandits guarding the area. I think they want payback for the time you broke their Invisibility Masks and... well... humiliated them."

"Oh..." he replied, "Is _that_ all?!"

The owl nodded.

"I can go with you..." sighed Siberia.

"You are in no condition for a fight," scolded Fenghuang, "and... neither am I really." She paused to think, "I'm sure Shifu will let you take one or two of the Furious Five on this quest. Master Crane did pretty well against the wolves last time."

"Master..." moaned Tigress from the bath, "Are you coming?"

"I'm almost got everything, my love!" called Siberia back. She turned to the owl and said, "Thank you, Master Fenghuang."

"Hey, we wives gotta stick together," she cooed back. She glanced at Po as she added, "After all, we're going to have younglings to look after... no matter how big they might be."

Siberia turned to go back into the bath.

"Don't forget the scented candles you came out here for," added the owl as she offered two large candles (that were clearly flower scented) and a few crude matches to light them with.

"Oh, thank you," she replied as she took them in hand.

After the door opened and closed again, Po turned to Fenghuang and asked, "Are you trying to be a better husband than me?"

" _Moi_?" she asked, "Perish the thought!"


End file.
